


Stranger In The Mirror

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always came willingly to his bed, but it would be so much easier for her if she didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stranger In The Mirror

He pushed her face down onto the bed he made her share. "Kara," Leoben said, disappointment coloring his voice. "You know I always come back to you." He was straddling her prone form, his hands over hers on either side of her head. "Or maybe this is how you like it? This is how you can tell yourself it's rape? That you're not asking for it? That you don't beg me for it?" Leoben leaned down close to her ear, his breath warm and moist. Kara knew that he was a Cylon, that he was nothing more than a machine, but he always felt anything but metallic.

"Get off of me," she ground out, eyes shut tight. She wanted to think of Sam or Lee or even Zach, but Gods knew it was hard to do. Leoben was right above her, pressed into her, and she was clad in thin fabric that was easy to rip off. He had done it before and would likely do so again.

Leoben licked the shell of her ear, then breathed over the damp spot. She shivered; it was one of her erogenous zones. He had thoroughly mapped them out soon after taking her to this Godsforsaken place. Kara used to boast she had no shame, but that had been easy on the Galactica. Starbuck wasn't afraid of anyone or anything.

But here, she was just Kara. And Kara was frightened.

"Kara," he crooned, lips by her ear. "We belong together. I've seen it, and you know it to be true. We belong together, you and I. It happened before, and it will again." Leoben let go of her hands and trailed them along her arms. She shivered as his hands slipped beneath the thin shirt she was wearing. He lifted it toward her shoulders, and then bent his head to lick a trail along her spine. "I take care of you. I love you. I shelter you. I forgive you." He pressed his lips along the base of her spine as she let out a choked sob. Leoben hooked his fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts and edged them down her hips. "Lift up, love." Kara obeyed, eyes still shut tight. He slid them down her legs, his mouth pressing hot and open kisses along her bared backside. Then he placed his hands at her hips so that he could lick his way back up her spine.

"I hate you," Kara said, her voice thick with unshed tears. "I frakking hate you!"

Leoben pulled her up to a sitting position, then pulled off the shirt, baring her breasts. He leveled a serene gaze at her. "I love you and I forgive you, Kara. You're just afraid of what fate has in store for you. I will never hurt you."

She let out a strangled noise as he bent his head to her breast and began to suckle. Her hands tightened in his hair as he slowly laid her back down on the bed. He was lying between her spread thighs, his erection separated from her wet heat by only a pair of pants. Leoben moved from one breast to the other, one hand propping himself up and the other caressing her hip. Kara cursed herself for a fool when she grasped at his shoulders, when she canted her hips up toward his and moaned. She cried out when he slid his fingers inside her, as he brought her through several climaxes before stripping and sliding into her. Leoben locked eyes with her as he moved above her, reverence and love in his gaze.

Kara closed her eyes and turned away. Even as she cried out in pleasure, she could feel herself shrivel inside. She didn't fight him when he touched her, and he never forced her to his bed. She always came willingly, always parted her legs for him even as she cursed his name and told him she hated him. He accepted that, forgiving her every time. She hated his forgiveness, hated his touch, hated that he knew her so well. And she hated herself even more. When he left, always forgiving her, she never cried. There weren't any tears left to shed.


End file.
